Temptation
by Lucreace
Summary: During an especially dull Death Eater meeting, Lucius is tempted by something he knows will bring him trouble. Will he be able to resist? Written for the HPFC Gemstone challenge - Emerald Entry.


**Hi everyone, this is my entry for the Emerald part of the Gemstone challenge on the HPFC Forum. The theme was supposed to be an act of loyalty between two characters. I hope you enjoy it. It's just a one shot.**

* * *

It was always the same at these meetings, someone getting tortured for information about Potter and his ilk, discussions about training the newest Death Eaters and then some good Mudblood bashing as well. Lucius liked the mudblood bashing and wasn't too bothered about the other topics of conversation; the torture wasn't his forte however but needs must. Narcissa, sat beside him as always, gave his knee a little squeeze as the latest subject was divulged. Nothing interesting, just some little titbit about what Potter had been doing recently at Hogwarts. Severus was speaking and although the man was a superb spy, his voice grated. Usually he'd find the information interesting, but not today. Today, he'd rather be languishing by the fire in the lounge with a large brandy and no one but his wife for company. He took her hand under the table and laced her fingers through his own. He didn't turn but knew she'd be pulling the delightful half smile of hers; the one that drove him crazy.

Now The Dark Lord was rattling on about the need to contain the growing influence of this so called threat from inside Hogwarts. It would have been good if Draco was here, they'd be able to get more of an inside view. He'd not been able to attend and if Lucius was honest with himself, he was glad. He didn't want his son making the same mistakes he had. He dropped his wife's hand and pushed his hand through fine silvery blonde hair. The room was stiflingly hot, even Bellatrix' curls looked as though they were frizzing out of control. His sister-in-law caught his gaze and winked. He returned it with a terse smile. The woman was a vixen, there was no doubt about that but she really did nothing for him anymore. Oh, once or twice, when they were younger they'd had a night together, that was before she married LeStrange and he'd married Ciss.

Eventually, the meeting ended and they were required to have the customary drinks and social sessions that signalled the end of the gathering. They'd been fun to start with but now, now they were just dull. Lucius poured a large brandy for himself and cut his way through the crowds, doing his best to appear sociable and comfortable with the large amount of people who had accosted his home for a meeting room. He found a chair placed at the side of the room and plonked himself down in it, willing the people in the room to get bored and go home. Inevitably, Bellatrix waltzed over and raised a glass at him. He inclined his own before taking a sip of the fiery amber liquid. It blazed a trail down his throat and settled in his stomach.

"And how are you?" she asked.

"Peachy," he replied. Bellatrix pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She pouted.

"Don't be a grouch," she puffed. Lucius rolled his eyes and put on his best smile.

"Better?"

"A little. Rather dull tonight don't you think?" she said. Lucius merely nodded wishing the woman would go away and leave him to his brandy. He looked around for Ciss, she had to be here somewhere! He couldn't pick her out in the room; she tended to leave these things early, the company proving too coarse for a woman of her refined tastes. "You know, we could go and find something more interesting to do," Bellatrix said. She pushed a stray curl from her face and winked. She wasn't hideous, not by a long shot and there were men here who would jump at the chance to spend an evening alone with her. Lucius raised an eyebrow, "We've had fun before."

"That we have," he said. He kept his voice low. His blood quickened as she leaned forward and brushed her fingertips against his thigh. She inched her chair closer and brought her full mouth up to his ear.

"We don't even have to leave the room; there are plenty of abandoned corners right here." Her smile was lavish and her eyes smouldered. His heart quickened at the proximity of the attractive witch and her open want sparked his own desires. The thought of doing something so private in a place where they could be seen by anyone sent his blood thundering through his veins. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Her hot breath brushed his earlobe and her nails grazed at the side of his neck. Lucius shivered.

Suddenly, he arose. He looked down at the witch and blinked. "I do believe I will retire, _alone_," he said. Bellatrix shrugged and gave him a simple smile. He turned and fled the room, flustered at the stirring in his blood. As soon as he was in his own private room, he slammed the door, warded it shut and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Ciss asked. She was lounging on one of the low couches in front of a huge fire. Her dark eyes glittered; he was beside her in seconds. His mouth was on hers before she could protest. She broke the kiss and leaned her head to one side, "What's wrong Lu?" she asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he replied as he wrapped her in his strong arms.


End file.
